


Past, Present, Future

by bad_at_names_and_faces



Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces
Summary: Drabbles set in theYoung Diplomattimeline.
Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872886
Kudos: 4





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompt "dirty"... about five years earlier...

"Fred! Those are the only clean clothes I have here!" 

Inga's clothes sat in a crumpled dirty pile in the mud under the tree branch where they had been hanging. Fred was climbing higher so he could get to the branch over the deepest part of the pond. He jumped in. Inga swam over and dunked him as soon as he surfaced. 

She spied Fred's clothes still hanging on a nearby branch, and made a dash out of the water, grabbing her brother's clothes, taking them into the nearby trees to dress. 

"Inga! What am I supposed to wear now?"


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the Arendelle library...

Elizabeth coughed at the dust stirred up when she took a book down from the library shelf. 

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?” she asked before coughing again.

“Yes,” Lars assured her. “Even the ambassador comes and goes. I don’t think they keep anything particularly interesting here.”

“What’s this? You know Greek.” She handed him the book.

“Oedipus,” he read off the cover, then skimmed through the pages, raising his eyebrows. “Unabridged, I think… yes.”

“Oh,” Elizabeth laughed. “They had a bowdlerized edition in English at my school.” 

“Bowdlerized Oedipus?” He smirked. “How does that even work?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, Thomas Bowdler edited an edition of the works of Shakespeare released in 1818, specifically intended to be appropriate for women and children.


	3. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some time later, to the prompt "gloves."

“My hands are cold, Frederick, hold them.”

“Meibel, why don’t you have gloves? It’s been snowing all day.” 

“I have gloves. I forgot them.”

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to forget things,” Frederick laughed.

“Come on, give me a ride!” Meibel shouted, jumping on his back.

“Oh, fine!” Frederick said with an exaggerated sigh, trudging through the snowy field with Meibel on his back. “You’re not as little as you used to be, you know!”

“You’re one to talk!” she teased him, pecking a kiss behind his ear. He tripped and landed in a snow bank.


End file.
